guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Title
Titles are an in-game representation of the achievements of your character or account. Some titles are earned per account while some are per character. You can display only one title at a time, although you can have several titles that you are working towards concurrently. Each title has its own title progression bar that is displayed in the Hero Window. Account-based Titles These titles are given to all characters on the same account. Champion title track :Granted to an account that has won 50 high-rated GvG battles. :Notes: Both guilds involved must have a rating of 1500 or more for the battle to be considered high-rated. Gladiator title track : :Notes: Title granted to an account with a number of streaks of consecutive wins in the Random and Team Arenas. These titles are not retroactive; that is, the streaks must have been won after the the release of Guild Wars Factions. Hero title track : Allegiance title track These titles are granted to an account for transferring faction to an alliance: : Lucky These titles are granted to an account for winning tickets in games of chance. : *See Also: Luck titles guide *''Notes: Statistically, it would take on average 43.33 days to win 2.5 million tickets. This implies, although is unconfirmed, that ArenaNet intends to offer games of chance in future events in order to make the higher tiers possible.'' *''Loved'' is currently believed to be Tier 5, but has not been confirmed. Unlucky These titles are granted to an account for losing games of chance. : *''Cursed'' is currently believed to be Tier 4, but has not been confirmed. *''Hated'' is currently believed to be Tier 5, but has not been confirmed. Character-based titles These titles are given to a single specific (PvE) character. Skill Hunter title track These titles are granted to a character for acquiring elite skills: : :Notes: As of the state of the game currently, there are only 180 elites skills available for skill capture. The next tier, Expert, can only be assumed to be in existence because of new elites being available in future campaigns. Hence, this title cannot be maxed as of May 24, 2006. Exploration title track ; Exploration of Tyria/Cantha : Character-specific, based on how much of the Tyrian/Canthan map is explored. : : Notes: All areas that do show up on the main map of Tyria/Cantha count for this title. This excludes areas without a map, like The Underworld, The Fissure of Woe, the Ruins of the Tomb of the Primeval Kings, the Dragon's Lair mission, the Dragon's Throat Challenge Mission, and the Elite Missions (The Deep and Urgoz%27s Warren). Also excluded are areas with a seperate map, like PvP content that is located on the Battle Isles or Pre-Searing. However, PvP arenas that are located in Tyria, like the Ascalon Arena and the Shiverpeak Arena (or Shing Jea Arena for in Cantha) do count. Old Tyrian arenas, that are no longer reachable count too. However, there is a little leeway granted for reaching these titles. Players do not have to actually uncover every last corner of the map to reach 100%. Mission completion title track ; Protector of Tyria : Character-specific, based on completion of all 25 of the Tyrian missions and bonuses (note that this includes the Doppelganger battle). This is the highest level. ; Protector of Cantha : Character-specific, based on master-level completion of all 13 of the Canthan missions. This is the highest level. Drunkard title track These titles are granted to a character for spending time drunk: : Treasure Hunting title track These titles are granted to a character for opening "high-end" chests: : :Note: A "high-end" chest can be identified by the cost of the key to open that chest type. If the key normally costs 600 or more from a merchant, then the types of chest that key opens would be classified as high-end and count towards this title. Wisdom title track These titles are granted to a character for identifying rare items: : Survivor title track To gain the following titles, you must obtain the experience required and the command /deaths must return a zero. Once the title is earned, it will not be lost upon death. However, your progression towards the next title halts. : Note: Deaths from failed missions and missions in which you must die do not count against this. The Survivor title is achieved at level 20. The higher titles seem to be gained near "virtual" levels 50 and 100, although Legendary is off slightly to align with the "leet" aspect. Kind Of A Big Deal ; Kind Of A Big Deal (Max level) :Granted to characters who have earned 5 titles at the highest tier. Trivia: This may be a reference to the line Will Ferrell says in the movie "Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy".